Not Who They Expect
by MadCrazyChloe
Summary: Bakugo Katsuki is a very violent and angry boy but is there a reason for that that no one can see? And when they do see will it be too late?Basically i wanted a story of people remembering after everything bakugou is still a child and that he has been through so much its going to be upsetting for him and he doesn't know how to handle it.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes

This story contains slight child abuse, at the moment it is only some slaps and name calling but the characters may go into detail later on so please be careful.

No body on this site owns anything you know as seen from the disclaimers on every story including this one. So I own nothing but please enjoy the story anyway.

Aizawa POV

This class really is an interesting bunch. We have some strong kids that's for sure, Todoroki has two quirks but even just using his ice he can keep up with most heroes, Momo is adaptable with her quirk and strategies when she has confidence in herself, Midoriya has strength and analytics down as long as he stops breaking his bones, which I must admit he has done less recently, and then there is Bakugou. The boy is strong almost to a fault. His strength is something unrivalled in this class, but his attitude holds him back, growing up with such a strong quirk has gone to his head, he knows he's better than most in raw power and he lets that go to his head. If he does not change that it may be the end of him…...

3rd person POV

'Damn those extras' bakugous huffed as he stomped down the street leading to his house. 'those extras' are the self-proclaimed Bakusquad who all but dragged him to the arcade after school to waste their money. He insisted he only went to make sure they didn't die, but the small smile he couldn't hold back told them he liked it really. But now there was no smile in sight. He was late home. For years now his mother has enforced a curfew, 5 o'clock every day giving him 2 hours or so to do what he wanted and then he couldn't leave the house without one of them. Well he was in deep trouble tonight, it was now 6:30, the others decided they needed an eating competition and no way he was missing that so 10 pizzas later here he was. A dead man walking.

He opened the door and took off his shoes scanning and listening for his mother. She was the one he needed to worry about. The worst his father would do was give him a disapproving look (which bakugou would never admit really hurt) while his mother could be a lot more creative, opting for more hands on methods of parenting. So, silence was his best option, not letting her notice he came in. And yet the house itself was silent every step he took sounded like an explosion ripping through the still air. This was not good. Not good at all. Quickly and quietly he went down the hall, past the front room, empty, past the kitchen, empt- 'Bakugou Katsuki come in here.'. Oh no oh no he was screwed. One thing to know about Mitsuku Katsuki, she can yell and yell all day but when she is calm, you are dead, but ignoring her now would lead to something a whole lot worse so begrudgingly Bakugo walked into the kitchen head low and shoulders tense. If you looked at the pair now it would be hard to believe this was a boy, so violent he needed to be restrained at the sports festival, and his mother. No this looked more like a scared child facing against an angry beast. Even from several steps away Bakugou could feel the anger radiating off her. And him? Well he was no longer the big tough boy he was less than 20 minutes ago, now he was curled in on himself, trying to make himself as small and unthreatening as he could be. And of course, in all of this, Masaru was simply upstairs occupying himself with a book, prepared to ignore whatever 'justice' his wife was about to give.

'Where the hell have you been boy? I expected you home an hour ago. I have been waiting for your sorry ass to get home to cook some fucking food. You took so damn long we already ate. You won't be getting anything now. I don't know why I bother with you. You ungrateful little shit. I do so much for you, and this is how you repay me? Breaking all my rules, not doing your damn work around this house, being so weak you need stupid hearing aids, and embarrassing me in front of everyone acting the way you did at the sports festival.' Mitsuku screamed at him grabbing his arm and pulling him closer so she knew he could hear. Even she knew his hearing was bad, but with the way he acts she determined he didn't deserve to get new hearing aids, so he has to use his older pair.

Throughout all the yelling Bakugou kept his head down not reacting and biting his tongue to keep responding. This lack of response only fuelled Mitsuki as she continued screeching at him.

'well you going to respond? Or are you too weak to show what your made of now there is no one here to come to your rescue if you mess up again. And that's all you ever do isn't it? Mess up and expect others to cover for you. The sports festival- you messed up against that Todoroki boy, not strong enough to beat him without him holding back. Or that stupid kidnapping. You were so weak that you got caught and then what? That right all might lost his power and I heard some of your 'friends' had to put their lives at risk to save you. Pathet- '

'shut the hell up you old hag you know nothing!' bakugous cut her off finally snapping looking up at her with rage in his eyes.

Slap. 'don't you ever.' Slap. 'talk to me.' Slap. 'like that again you hear? And don't you every cut me off. I am the adult here you listen to what I have to say. You have no right to cut me off or talk back to me.' Mitsuku's voice seemed to raise in volume with every hit getting more and more angry, it was a miracle the neighbours hadn't interfered yet.

'No right? You have no right to fucking hit me! And yet you do that all the time!'

With that one sentence everything changed. As soon as the words left his mouth Bakugou knew he messed up. Mitsuku's face tensed and morphed into an anger of a level he had never seen before. Within seconds bakugous was out of the room running at full speed to his room scared for his life, Mitsuku hot on his heels screaming his name the whole way. Luckily for his he made it in and locked the door with the bolt he saved months for.

Mitusku banged on the door sounding like she wanted to break it down yelling at him to open it immediately. Until all noise but their deep breaths stopped and Mitsuku took a few steps from the door.

'That's it.' She spoke in an unnervingly calm tone 'I no longer have a son. Pack your bag and get out of my house in 5 minutes or I'm calling the police and having you arrested for trespassing.' And with that she walked away leaving Katsuki in his room stunned. He was sure she was serious. That tone she only used when she was being honest, and so with shaking hands he packed everything he could into his 1 school bag and a small plastic bag. Tops, jeans, sock, underwear, hoodies, his charger, all his school supplies, everything he went through methodically checking if it was essential, he was running out of space. Toothbrush, cloth, spare hearing aids (his first and only other pair) and then he was out of room, no more space to put anything so he turned and unlocked the door. Preparing to step out he looked around for the last time. He would no longer be welcome at his childhood home. But surely it wouldn't be forever. His mum loves him really, she just needs time to calm down right? Well hopefully. One last scan and he was going to leave when he spotted something that made him freeze. It was a photo from earlier that day of the whole squad in a tiny photo booth. He walked over to it and picked it up staring at his friends. They truly loved him. He knew that from their smiles seeing him, their encouragement and their willingness to help or support him. His mother did none of that. She didn't love him not truly. And so, with that realisation bakugou left. He walked out his house in a random direction and just kept walking.

Aizawa's POV

It was around 1am and he was 2 hours from the end of his patrol. Nothing interesting had happened today, a few idiots attempting to mug a homeless man, a lost dog and an old lady who needed help getting home, so a slow boring night. That was until he went to the park, usually deserted at night, to see a small boy curled up on a bench under a small light, bag under his head and a jacket over himself for warmth. It was almost winter so he must have been freezing. Aizawa made his way over determined to find the boys family or take him to the station for cps to deal with. As he walked he assessed the boy more, he couldn't get a clear view of his head thanks to the hood pulled up for warmth but the boy looked small curled up, no older than 13/14 and shivering. Aizawa got next to the boy and froze. He could see the spikey blond hair poking out and half of his face, this was his student, Bakugou Katuki. But he knew where Bakugou lived, he visited the Bakugous a few times over the course of the kidnapping, and he was a good few 100 miles from there. What was he doing out here? Bakugou can be reckless but he isn't stupid. He knows not to run away unless there is a reason. So would that mean…. No no no he wouldn't jump to any conclusions. First step is to wake the boy then he can find out what is going on. Although he was reluctant to do so as he looked at the boy, this was the most peaceful he's ever seen him. But he was going to get ill staying out here so he opted to wake him up.

Gently he reached a hand out onto the boys shoulder and lightly shook him calling his name. Almost instantly the boy shot up and scanned around looking for danger, relaxing slightly when he saw his teacher.

'Aizawa?'

'Bakugou why are you sleeping here? You are rather far from home?' Bakugou, now sat up making room for his teacher t sit with him, curled in on himself slightly, getting lost for a second in the memories. He quickly shook his head and blinked away the tears threatening to form.

'Just wanted to sleep here nothing wrong with that.'

Aizawa stared at him knowing he was lying. Bakugou was always going to be his hardest student to get to open up but after recent events he thinks it maybe an even harder task.

'There is something wrong with that. You are shaking. Sleeping here will give up a cold.' He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. Aizawa knew he was getting to him. 'Do I need to walk you home.'

'No!' bakugou quickly yelled, something he quickly realised wasn't going to help him. 'I mean… no its fine.'

'Is there something there you don't want me to see?' bakugou stayed silent. 'That would be a yes then. Well then where are you going to go you cannot stay here.'

'I'll just sleep here its fine.'

Aizawa signs' no it isn't now you have three options, wither you go home, you go to the police station and explain to them why you won't, or you sleep at my house, which will it be?'

'Your house?'

'Yes my house. This isn't the first time I have seen a situation like this, I have opened my house to other students in the past, even have one there now, so it wouldn't be an inconvenience.'

Bakugou stayed quiet a moment looking at Aizawa trying to work out if he is serious, while Aizawa himself just sat silently waiting for an answer. Eventually he got it from a quiet uncharacteristic voice.

'Yours. Please sir.'

Aizawa nodded standing up and pulling out his phone 'I have to finish my patrol, so I'll tell Mic to come get you and take you there, we live together that isn't a problem is it?' Bakugou quickly shook his head. 'Good. We will talk about this tomorrow. Do you have everything in your bag you need.' He nodded. 'Very well. He is on his way so I will wait with you.'

The pair sat in a comfortable silence for 5 minutes until Aizawa's phone lit up informing him Mic had arrived. They both got up and he led the teen to a waiting car holding a tired looking Mic.

Bakugous POV

'Thanks babe.' Aizawa leaned into the car and gave mic a quick kiss. So that's what he meant by living together ok sure. The two then spoke quietly, but Katsuki couldn't hear what they were saying so he stood awkwardly waiting. Soon Aizawa stepped back and turned to him.

'Ok Mic is going to take you and set up up in the spare room. Rest and we will talk about this later. And one rule ill say now, no quirks in the house. That is a rule for everyone.' He sends a quick glare at mic.

Bakugou scoffs 'pretty standard that considering I don't have my licence yet anyway.'

'Even so had to say it. Now get in the car before you freeze.'

Bakugou huffed but got into the back of the car, quickly falling asleep due to the warmth.

Next thing he knew he was jolting awake with a hand on his shoulder and mics face too close for comfort. He quickly moved back.

'Sorry kid, just we are here come on lets get you to your room.'

He stands up away from the door giving Katuski room to get out which he slowly does still half asleep. The house was nothing special. 2 floors, kitchen, dining room, lounge and toilet downstairs, with 3 bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs mic explained as the walked in and up the stairs. He only half payed attention as he followed quietly to the last room, the one he'd be occupying. Once they reached it, mic opened the door before wishing him a goodnight, allowing bakugou to go back to sleep which he promptly does.

Authors note

Thank you all so much for reading please let me know if you find any mistakes or what you think of the story I love to hear from people looking at my work. I am working on a second chapter at the moment so that shouldn't be too long but if this story gets lots of interest I'll have more motivation.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

Thank you all so much for the support on the last chapter I'm so glad people enjoyed it and hope you like this one as well. But before we get to that got to reply to the amazing people that review.

Dark flame mana

It really is. People seem to forget the she called him weak in front of heroes.

darkpaladin89

I'm glad I managed to change your view. I genuinely think there is a reason behind his anger, whether its due to something like this or not. And Aizawa is best of beans.

Everyone knows the owners of MHA dont use this site, so i am not them. Nothing is mine. Now thats done enjoy.

3rd person POV

The next morning was an interesting event. The usual family of 3 woke up to the smell of a fresh cooked breakfast and all made their way downstairs in varying levels of awakens. The first the emerge was Yamada, also known as present mic, a man with constantly too much energy. He made his way down smiling at the lovely scents and froze in the kitchen doorway. There in the kitchen was Bakugou cooking pancakes and other delicious breakfast treats. But that was not what made him freeze. No what made him freeze was the smile on his face and he moved around humming a cheerful song. This was the first genuine smile he'd seen from the boy and it amazed him how pure and innocent it was, but also broke his heart reminding him after everything he's been through, he is still a child, something he and many others often forget.

Not wanting to break the moment he snuck off and woke the next member of the family, Shouta Aizawa. Having been shaken away, Aizawa looked around frantic trying to find the danger.

'Zashi what's wrong?' he asked as he quickly got out of bed searching for his capture weapon.

'shhh nothings wrong. You just need to see this! But be quiet.' And with that he left, a tense Aizawa following closely behind. Reaching the kitchen, Aizawa now saw the scene that made his husband so excited and just stared. Several emotions passed over his face in seconds, relief there was no danger, anger at his husband for waking him and finally a soft smile graced his face, happy his student got to be a child and just enjoy himself.

They continued to watch the boy for a few minutes until he noticed them, along with Hitoshi who snuck down at some point, in the door as he spun around along with the song he was humming. As soon as he noticed them his face hardened, and he glared at them.

'The hell are you doing standing there like fucking creeps?'

'We are waiting to get breakfast; kitchen was busy so we waiting.' Aizawa shrugged.

'tch. It will be done in a minute go sit down.' With that he turned and continued cooking, no longer humming and moving around tense.

Aizawa and Hizashi shared a look before they moved to the table silently. Meanwhile, Hitoshi made his way into the kitchen slightly, watching Bakugou silently for a few moments.

'oi if your gunna stay here at least be some help. Get some plates this stuff needs to get out.'

Shinso gets some plates and begins helping get the remaining things until Bakugou breaks through the silence 'hell you doing here anyway?'

'Helping you.'

'That's not what I mean idiot and you know it.'

Shinso lets out a long sigh 'Hizashi and Shouta adopted me about a month after the sports festival. Used to live at a group home that wasn't great. Shouta found it and it got shut down. Brought me here and I've stayed ever since.'

Bakugou stays quiet for a few moments before nodding 'fuckers in prison.'

'Yeah. All got life.'

'Good.'

'What about you.'

Bakugou's hands curled into fists 'old hag.'

Shinso nodded and didn't say anymore as they carried on moving about the kitchen plating up the food and getting drinks before they presented it to the adults.

'Thanks little listener this looks great!'

'Eat up.' Although Bakugou said this, he sits watching them not touching his own food. Noticing this Aizawa begins eating, surprised at the wonderful taste. It wasn't as if he thought it would taste bad, but rather that he didn't expect it to be _this _good.

'Oh wow this is incredible! You could be a chief.'

'Quit exaggerating and eat it.' With that Bakugou dug into his own food not looking at the others again. The rest of the meal was spent in a relaxed silence everyone enjoying their food.

Soon Hitoshi finished his food and quietly left. Bakugou stood up with his plate when Aizawa called to him 'we'll talk about everything after school. Go get ready we'll tidy up.'

Bakugou knew the conversation was coming at some point but now he'd have to worry about it all day. Not like he was worried. Nope not at all. But for now, he had to get ready for school, so he put the plate down and left to get ready.

The pair stayed silent until they heard his door shut when Hizashi spoke 'you saw it to right? He froze when you said about talking and he waited for us to eat? Sho this can't be good.'

'Yeah I know….'

Bakugou's POV

All these damn extras were staring at him more than usual. Tch can't they mind there own fucking business? This is why he always wears makeup after the hag gets upset, but of course his dumb ass had to forget that at home. Oh well he'd just deal with the looks. So, he walked down to his class head held high usual scowl on his face forcing any extras out of his way.

When he finally reached his classroom, he stormed in like usual and straight to his desk. He felt to tired to take his usual position instead resting his head on the desk to relax. Sleeping on a bench doesn't give the most relaxing rest and then at Aizawa's he could only get a few hours.

'Uh hey bro you ok?' Damn shitty hair can't he see he wants to be left alone. Bakugou just ignored him hoping he'll leave.

'Bro? You looked like you had a bruise on your face, and you don't normally act like this what happened?' At least he lowered his voie that Bakugou could apricate. The questions less so.

'Fuck off.' Great that came out so much quieter then usual, probably not going to assure him nothing wrong. Well done idiot.

'Dude I'm worried about you wha- 'For the second time in less than 24 hours, Aizawa was Bakugous hero, walking through the door putting an end to the interrogation. Kirishima patted Bakugou's shoulder, not noticing him flinch, before running back to his desk.

As Aizawa explained the plan for the lesson, a quirk test, Bakugou kept his head down closing his eyes to and relaxing.

He hadn't realised how tired he was until he was awoken by Kirishima calling his name, the rest of the class other than the bakusquad having left. Waking up he quickly shot up almost hitting into Kirishima.

'Hey bro relax just me. Are you sure you should be here? You're not yourself.'

'I'm fine let's just go.' His voice had a noticeable lack of venom but luckily for him no one commented instead they stepped back allowing him room to get up. Once he had he picked up his bag and made his way towards the door until Aizawa called him.

'Bakugou wait a moment. The rest of you go ahead.'

Sending him nervous looks the group left to change, leaving bakugous alone with the teacher.

'If you don't feel up to it you can go back to mine, you clearly didn't sleep well which given the situation is fair enough, so if you don't have the energy you don't have to stay.' Aizawa spoke in his usual gruff tone but underneath there was a hint of concern Bakugou could pick up. Usual this pity would anger him but today he just didn't have then energy, so instead he spoke in a clam voice.

' 'm be fine.' And with that he went and got changed.

'Don't get hurt!' Aizawa yelled after him with a huff, walking out to head to the field.

3rd person POV

Out on the field, the class gathered in the spot where the first quirk test was held. The class had all noticed by now the differences in Bakugou, the marks were obvious, but his attitude was strange. He hadn't yelled or gotten angry at any of them all morning, even when Deku accidently bumped into him, that in itself was odd, but the fact he didn't even seem to notice was worrying to many of them. For now, there was little they could do but watch, so as their usual volatile classmate stood staring into space, the all moved closer around him, almost protectively.

Aizawa stood before them hiding his concern well for the boy as he explained the exercise. All they had to do was the tests from the start of the year to see their improvements. This would definatly be interesting. The first to go was Uraraka since everyone knew she wouldn't improve her ball toss throw, but she wanted to try anyway. Unsurpisingly she got infinity again. Most of the class went through throwing the ball and most improving, but aizaw wasn't really paying attention, more focused on Bakugou who wasn't paying attention again. When he was the last to go Kirishima had to nudge him before he walked forwards without his usual spunk and tossed the ball with no real effort, barely reaching his previous score before walking back to the class.

The rest of the tests went along in a similar way, Bakugou putting in minimal effort barely beating his old score until they reached the last test, the 10m dash, and Deku had had enough. He had been trying to get Bakugou annoyed at him all morning; 'accidently' bumping into him, mumbling right next to him, anything he could think of that would normally annoy him. He wasn't stupid, he noticed the way the boy had started to flinch at contact when they were around 6, the way the boy started wearing makeup on days he was especially angry and how the few times he came over after that point, he would be worried around his mum. He could never be certain, but he thinks he knows whats going on, so if Bakugou needed to take his anger out on someone Izuku was fine for it to be him. But now he was really worried, he had never seen his childhood friend act like this, let alone actually show any evidence. But like back then there was little he could do really. With the evidence so clear on his face and his change in attitude the teachers must have noticed, so for now all he could do was try get the boy to use his anger like normal. And hope someone can help him before its too late.

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion. Bakugou kept his head down in every class, not answering questions although none were directed at him, and his classmates sent him concerned look all day. The Bakusquad tried to get him to answer some questions at lunch but the boy ignored them before losing them to hide off in a toilet to avoid more looks and have a nap. That nap also made him late, something that didn't pass the notice of his class, but no one commented. But finally, it was the end of the day and they were all free. The Bakusquad were planning to at least cheer up their friend so they surrounded him, nominating Kirishima to talk.

'Hey bro we are heading to the arcade again wanna come?' he put a hand on Bakugous shoulder in a, to him, friendly way smiling wait for an answer.

Bakugou tensed and suddenly he was up out of his chair glaring at Kirishima 'Don't fucking touch me damn bastard! All of you can fuck off ad leave me the hell alone! I don't want to be around any of you!' he screamed eyes wild looking around the room before he was suddenly gone out of the room even forgetting his bag, leaving the Bakusquad staring stunned and a very concerned Aizawa.

Authors note

If you notice any errors please let me know or tell me your opinions I love to hear it. And to everyone reading hope you have a good day. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note

Thank you all for the support so far your all amazing.

On to reviews

darkpaladin89

Glad your feeling protective of the boy, this chapter should make you want to protect him more.

Any likes, follows or reviews are massively appreciated thank you all so much.

Small warning, this chapter has Bakugou talking about what happened, so please be careful.

My name is not Kohei Horikoshi, so i own nothing. Enjoy!

Shinso's POV

It was about half an hour after Bakugou's explosion that Shinso found him. Aizawa had looking in all the school training areas to no avail, but Shinso somehow knew he wouldn't want to be found, so he wouldn't use them. Instead he found the boy on a local beach, destroying rubbish either punching, kicking or using his quirk on it. Shinso realised watching him he was letting out his anger from the day, he'd been restraining himself to not yell or get angry at anyone else. He also noticed half of the rubbish was destroyed, too much to be done in one day, he's been trying this for a while. And so, realising this Shinso just watched, let the other have the time he needed to just calm down, until he laid on the floor staring out into the sea. Shinso waited a few moments to make sure that he wouldn't explode again, and quietly made his way down and sat next to him, not saying anything. Neither boy said anything for a long while, Bakugou caught up in his own head and Shinso allowing the other his time (although he did text his father telling him they'd be home late) and just watching the sea. Eventually Bakugou broke the silence in a much quieter voice than normal.

'why? Why's it all gotta be so fucked?'

'which bit exactly?'

'Fucking all of it!' He practically screamed although he spoke quietly again next 'the whole thing with the hag. I didn't want any of this shit and she always acted like it was my fault. I trained as hard as I could and still was weak enough to get captured. I never asked for a quirk that messed with my damn hearing….Never needed the shit she did either.'

'What she do more than make you think that?'

'Shut the hell up im not being weak to you!'

'I literally told you all my shit you'd better do the same, especially when you fail at dealing with it.'

Bakugou sits up grumbling and brings his knees to his chest 'you'd better not tell anyone this dickwad. Where to start….. well probably the fucking beginning. The hag didn't give me much attention as a kid until I got my quirk, that always gets attention. But it wasn't the best. She decided to make sure the power wouldn't go to my head, so her solution was to drill into my head that I was weak and pathetic. So for years it would stay at her yelling at me when we were home telling me I couldn't do anything with this power, I was nothing, they would all get over my power soon and much more I choose to forget. But getting that every day you kind of become immune, like I did by the age of 6 but she didn't care enough to notice until my 7th birthday when I told her I didn't care what she said, just after the party actually…. Fuck why the hell am I fucking telling you this shit? I- FUCK!'

Bakugou stayed quiet for a while and shinso allowed this. He remembered how hard it was to tell someone the whole story the first time, and so he sat quietly waiting for the other to be ready to carry on. He needed to complete this more than Shinso needed to hear it. After a few deep, shaky breaths he carried on.

'Fucking fine. Your getting less details now and no fucking complaining, or you can get jackshit.'

'Whatever.'

'Urgh right. After that she decided she needed to get the message across with slaps. Because if she could hurt me, I was clearly weak and pathetic. And fuck when my hearing was going that was a whole new thing that made me weak. Using my fucking quirk made my hearing get fucked, and now I need hearing aids. Of course they could afford the, they are fucking fashion designers they get whatever, but since I am pathetic I fucking didn't get many. Only ever got this pair and one other when I was 8 and 13 and since my hearing has gotten lots worse. The hag loved to pick on that to show I was weak. The fucking kidnapping and USJ did NOT help at all. All my fault for not being better. Being weak. All my training was useless. She went on and on with those ones but of course the egocentric bitch had to make it about her. How hard that was on her. How it made her look. It was fucking awful. So, I snapped. I yelled and got annoyed and she didn't like that. Was the weak pathetic boy she could control anymore and she didn't like that. So she kicked me out, gave me 5 minutes to pack or shed call the police. My own mother wanted me to get arrested. So yeah that's the fucked up mess of my life there we go. Feel free to fuck off now.'

Shinso sat quietly absorbing all that. It definitely was a lot and he was surprised. Bakugou always acted so big and strong and yet it sounded almost like he believed his mothers words, like he thought he was weak and that's why everything happened. But Shinso knew the boy had honour, if he started giving him sympathy he would flip and get annoyed, it wouldn't help anyone, so shinso (ignoring the quick wipes of the eyes as he looked at Bakugou) stood up and looked at Bakugou.

'so what you gunna do? Sit here and let her words push you down, or you gunna forget that and live your life? I'm cooking tonight so you can help let's go.'

'What you giving the orders now.' Despite this Bakugou got up and grabbed his bag walking next to the other. And when Shinso looked over at him, he seemed to have a weight lifted off his shoulders.

Authors note

And there we have it. Sorry its such a short chapter and took a while, I write whenever i can so the next chapter wont be for a while, its my 18th on saturday so busy weekend.

Since i want to hear from you all more question time. Would you like to see more from Mitsuki's POV?

Thank you for reading and have a Fantastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

So sorry I've been gone so long life has been mad but thank you all for reading and coming back your all amazing.

On to reviews

darkpaladin89

Yep the damage to his ears is quite bad, I will look at it more in the future. And you'll get a chance to see her thoughts but maybe not revenge.

Guest

That is a really cool idea and has given me some inspiration so keep an eye out for next chapter ;)

Shadow fairy princess

Glad you liked it so far hope you like this one as well.

The little anime fan

I will try do some more in the future.

Hope you all enjoy

Recently found out why we have to do this which is sad but i don't own My Hero Academia

Aizawa POV

After getting the text from Shinso, Aizawa calmed down. He had been concerned for the boy, no matter what he said he was concerned for his kids. So with that sorted for now he decided to try get some marking done. Try being the key word. It ended up with him sat in the teachers office staring into space thinking.

'how could i not notice?' he thought. His thoughts had kept going back to this idea for a while now, kept feeling guilty. He had dealt with students in a similar situation too many times in the past, but on each occasion he had some idea before things got bad, so he was even able to remove from it before things got too bad. So why not Bakugo. He felt like he failed the boy. Couldn't see past his explosive personality. His defense. Aizawa knew the signs, knew boarders were a defense to block people out, and yet he didn't realize, couldn't help sooner. But now he had a chance to make it better. Chance to talk to Bakugo, to get him help. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

And with that new determination Aizawa set himself to finish his grading so he could help the boy later.

The house was relatively quiet, the only noise coming from the two boys cooking in the kitchen, only talking to ask small questions occasionally and the sound of food being prepared the only noises breaking through the peaceful silence filling the house. This is what Aizawa and Yamada came back to a few hours after the end of the school day. Both moved about quietly not ready to break the silence yet. But soon they had to. So after putting away the few papers they had brought back and changing into some more casual clothes, they made there way into the kitchen.

Once they entered the room became tense. It was clear to both adults, and possibly Shinso who seemed to be watching the other boy from the corner of his eye, Bakugo was beginning to become nervous again. His shoulders became tense and he moved about stiffly, not looking at either adult. Yamada decided to break try break the tension.

'So what we having? Smells great.' he plastered on a smile and started making a drink acting as if nothing was wrong, and that he didn't notice Bakugos flinch at the loud noise, still trying to pretend he didn't notice they were there.

'Thought you'd like a curry.' Shinso replied in his usual bored tone. Aizawa appreciated him being normal at least. Even after their conversation, Shinso didnt seem phased by the other boy. 'it will be a few more minuets.'

Yamada grin looked more natural hearing that. 'Brilliant my favorite! Make sure its nice and spicy!'

'You like spicy food?' Aizawa had to hide a wince at how small Bakugo sounded and looked as he again flinched at the loud noise.

'You bet little listener. The spicier the better.'

'No not too spicy I would like to eat some too.' Aizawa admonished.

'I could make us a spicy one in a different pot if you want.' Bakugo's lip quirked slightly thinking about getting a spicy curry.

'That would be great!'

'Ok then.' and with that Bakugo got to work acting again as if they weren't there but this time he looked a bit more relaxed, happy he could have something he loved- spicy food.

A few minuets later, Shinso and Bakugo brought out food. Shinso and Aizawa had a plain curry while Bakugo and Yamada had a very spicy curry. According to Yamada it was 'Better than he could dream of!' but Aizawa just took his word for that. After that outburst dinner was continued with a small conversation about their days, Bakugo staying quiet, content to listen.

All to soon dinner was done, and Aizawa knew he had to talk to Bakugo, so he told Yamada and Shinso they would clean up and the pair went to there rooms. Bakugo had almost automatically started clearing up, which honestly upset Aizawa. He hated to think of the reason the boy did this. But he had no time to dwell on that, instead he helped the boy clean up, both of them working in silence.

It didn't take long, but as soon as they were done bakugo tried to escape to his room.

'Hold on Bakugo. We need to talk.' Aizawa tried to sound kind but still Bakugo tensed up and turned to look at him.

'What about sir?'

'Firstly here call me Shota, secondly I think you know. We can sit here or if you'd prefer we can go somewhere else.'

'I'm fine to go wherever.' He slowly came back and sat on the sofa trying to appear relaxed. Aizawa could see his walls were back up. He needed to get the boy to trust him.

'Great. Well just so you know you can stay here as long as you need.' Aizawa came to sit next time him, leaving enough space next to the boy to not crowed him, but being close enough.

'Why? you didn't have to do any of this. I don't understand why you didn't just leave me on that bench.' Bakugo looked down as he spoke. But the words were not unexpected for Aizawa, he'd had the same conversation before and yet this time he wasn't so sure how to approach it, didn't yet know what would set Bakugo off. Yet he had no time to put it off, this was a much needed conversation and he wanted to gain the boys trust.

'My door is always open to students. Any of my students are welcome here if they need to. I am not just your teacher during school hours, its my responsibility to make sure your safe. But I don't just do it for that. It may not seem like it but i do care for all of my students. And that includes you bakugo.' Bakugo looked up at his teacher in unguarded surprise. Aizawa realized in that moment this may have been the first time this boy had heard words like that.

'...Thanks.' Bakugo spoke with a quiet voice but Aizawa could hear the genuine gratitude.

'Sure. Now I can help you more if you tell me why you were on that bench. And why you have a bruise on your cheek.'

Bakugo put his hand on his cheek, brief fear showing in his eyes before he remembered where he was.

'It...It was her. my mother. It wasn't the first time...'

And with that Bakugo told his teacher everything, everything his mother called him, every time she'd hit him and everything that had ever happened in the Bakugo household and by the end of it Bakugo had tears running down his face in relief, finally able to let everything out and get help. And by the end Aizawa saw red. He was going to make sure Mitsuki Bakugo could never harm his student again. But for now he simply pulled his crying student into his arms and held him protectively until he fell asleep.

Authors note

I'm not too sure about the ending but I ant write dialogue well so didnt want to go over the whole story again.

Please let me know your opinions and if you find any mistakes love to hear from you all.

Since this one took a while the next chapter will be out soon- possibly tonight if i can get it written- as I already have a plan for it.

Thank you fro reading and have a good day :)


	5. Chapter 5

So got another chapter!Managed to get this written quite fast and since I've been gone so long thought id add another chapter today.

That means no reviews so straight into the chapter!

I still own nothing enjoy

Mituki POV

'That damn brat.' Mitsuki mumbled as she walked down the street, appearing to all that don't know her very well to just be an ordinary women rushing about. It had been 2 days since he "left". She isn't sure if he's dead or worse, gone crying to the heroes. And that would be worse. She cant have those bastards snooping around her house, watching her. They'd find out. Not even the brat knew what the pair really did for work. She still can't believe the idiot actually trusted what they did. She has never shown him their work, never given him their clothes or even designed something. But now wasn't the time to think about that. Now she had to see sensei. He needed to know the house may be compromised. After this he will definitely kill the brat in the next attack but she supposes that wouldn't be much of a waste, after all the others plans have all failed.

Soon she reached a well kept looking bar on the shadier side of town and entered and took her usual seat at the bar waiting for Kurogiri to notice her. She didn't have to wait long as she was soon handed a Malibu and coke before either spoke.

'I need to talk to sensei.' she spoke in a sharp tone but kurogiri could hear tell she held nothing against him. The two actually got on well, her being one of his favorite members to talk with, and her enjoying his company. But he knew now was not a time for that.

'I can get you a call with him but what for?' he didn't really need to know but he asked to try resolve issue so his master didn't have to.

'You cant sort this one. The house is in danger. He needs to know.'

'Right. Does Masaru know?'

'Of course. He's gone to... sort some things. Don't worry about him.'

'Ok ill trust you but you may need more of an answer for sensei.'And with that a portal opened next to Mitsuki and she swiftly walked through.

The room she ended up in was not uncommon, but was still unsettling. The beeping of the heart monitor the only noise. The white walls barely visible in darkness. But she could see him sitting in the chair he always occupied and so with confident strides she made he way forwards stopping a respectful distance away.

'Sir we have an issue. The heroes have the boy close. He may tell them about the house.'

'How? how has this happened? And how much will they know?'

'My apologies. I kicked him out again to try get him to learn like you taught me, but that was 2 days ago and I haven't seen him or heard anything from the school. I fear one of them have him. If that's the case he may tell them about the treatment and I will have no choice but to hide. If he is dead then we are fine but with the power he holds I doubt that very much. Plus if he was the school would have reached out, or the police.'Mitsuki bows as she speaks.

'I see. This could be a problem. If they look at the house they will find everything. Fine we will keep you and Masaru at the base until the next mission. Someone will remove all the evidence from your house. You need to call the school asking if they have seen Bakugo. Play up the sad mother. Make them think hes lying. I will create a fake police report from a few days ago. We may even be able to use this against them.'

'Ok sir. We may also be able to use the bruise on his cheek. The heroes can be blamed for either failing or harming him if you agree.' There is a malicious glint in Mitsuki's eye and All for one smirked.

'Very good. You have learnt well. Now go. Call them from outside then stay hidden. If they ask you to go to the school inform me.'

'Yes sir.'

And with that a portal opens again and Mitsuki is taken back to the bar where Kurogiri has a drink waiting for her. The two chat for a while, talking about whats been going on with the group and planning what Mitsuki will say to the school for almost an before Mitsuki decides its time to get things started and steps outside and calls up U.A headteacher Nezu.

'Sir? I'm sorry to call you so late but has Katsuki been to school? i haven't seen him in days. H-he stormed out and i assumed he went to a friends b-but he still isn't back. Please t-tell me he has been there.' Mitsuki always was a good actor but the lessons with Kurogiri really helped, so now she made her voice sound shaky and on the verge on tear.

'Oh my mam please calm down. Hmm yes he does appear to have been at school today.' She thought he sounded comforting and knew he could could be used well, so she let out a very real sounding sob.

'Oh thank god my baby is ok. D-do you have any idea where he has gone now?'

'Hmmm I'm afraid not I'm sorry mam. I can talk to him tomorrow if you wish. See if he will tell me?'

Perfect she thought. 'Oh please sir. Please. I just want to know my baby is ok. To see him again I'm so worried. Please tell him I wish he'd come home. I miss him so much.'

'I shall mam don't worry,'

'Thank you. Thank you so much.' And she hung up smirking and walking back into the base to spend the night drinking.

Nezu POV

He had been working still at the school, despite the late hour, trying to come up with a fairer entrance exam after multiple complaints *cough* Aizawa *cough* when he had gotten the call from Mrs Bakugo. He was briefed the night before on the situation by Aizawa, so was expecting something. He had tried to sound genuine without giving away his knowledge, but now he had an issue. If the mother went to the police Aizawa could get in trouble for not contacting the mother, despite the belief of abuse, since no report was filed about that. But if he gave the child back to the mother he knows he'll never get him out of there. Rather he'd push the boy back into danger, and he knows Katsuki isn't the sort to reach out for help himself. He did have a plan that could help, but that wouldn't be done for a few more days, he needed a short term plan. First things first he had to ring Aizawa.

The man answered after a few rings.

'Sir what's up?' His voice sounded heavy with sleep, a surprise to the principle as the man rarely sleeps in the evenings, too busy he'd claimed.

'Well I have just received a call from a "concerned" Mrs bakugo. Apparently she does not know the location of her child and is very concerned.' His tone sounded uninterested but Nezu was already fed up with this women.

'Sir what did she ask for?'

'Only the location of her son. She simply wishes to see him safe. I informed her he was attending school and I'd speak with him in the morning about his living conditions, but i do not feel we need to involve the boy.'

'No way. He doesn't need to deal with her. He told me everything this evening. I will write a report to the police in the morning.'

'Be careful. I fear she is planning something. If you write down all he told you and give it to me I shall deal with the rest. I will be able to make sure it is investigated properly.'

'Thank you sir. We cannot let her get near him again. She is a monster.' At that Nezu really paid attention. He's know Aizawa for his whole hero and teaching career, but he hasn't seen him this angry at a case since his first year in the field. This one must have hit a nerve with the man. He was out for blood.

'Aizawa leave it with me. Justice will be served I can assure you. Just don't act independently. Everything you do needs to go through me. One wrong step can lose this for us.' For a moment there is silence on the other end of the line and Nezu thought Aizawa was going back to his old ways but then there is a deep breath.

'Yes sir I will. Thank you.'

'Sure.'

The call cut off and Nezu set about his work. He pulled at the boys medical records with the school and hospital to see if he could get any ideas. All parents were required to fill out a medical report form when their children join the school but it was more of a formality. Nezu could access any students medical history directly from the hospital. In situations like this it was key.

Pulling the records up next to each other he was reminded of what sort of person he was dealing with. The hospital record was clean. Nothing at all. Just a record of birth. No accidents like most children. No quirk side affects. Nothing. And yet on the schools copy the under all this there was a note, seeming scribbled on by the student. ' Uses hearing aids.' He couldn't help thinking that was an odd detail. The scribble was in a different handwriting then the rest of the letter, seeming written in a hurry. Yet this wasn't the first time something like this happened at the school. Children hiding medical issues from protective parents was unfortunately common. Especially those linked with issue was the lack of record. Hearing aids were expensive. No way a boy could get them all on his own. The medical records at least should show something. Something was going on here.

But until Nezu could talk to the child this was the end of this path, so Nezu saved both documents and closed them. Without any of the documents Nezu could do very little this evening so he resigned himself to carry on his planning, not looking forwards to the days to come.

Authors note

So Mitsuki is making moves. I have a plan now so a lot of this is building on that but hope you liked this. If you have any suggestions let me know and I'll try add them since. This idea has developed thanks to the ideas of readers especially Guest. thank you all so much for reading have a good day :)


	6. Chapter 6

Authors notes

Thank you all for the support so far its been amazing! Saying that well go to reviews

Darkpaladin89

(All 3 views you legend)

1)Yes and his name is Shota Aizawa although stain may do that as well.

2) :)

3) It could be a fun thing to play around with

shadow fairy princess

Here you go. And thank you for reviewing again

On to the chapter still got no rights to this! Enjoy

Bakugo's POV

The next morning in the Aizawa-Yamada household was quiet. Bakugo awoke early, at a record 4am feeling gross from sleeping in his uniform, and was surprised to see he was in his room, not remembering making his way back after... ah yes the conversation with Aizawa. Bakugo is almost annoyed at himself for being so weak, but quickly shook his head and remembered its good to talk about it, and not too weak to ask for help. And help he could get now, he trusts his teacher and knows they will try help him, they wouldn't let him go back now and that's what matters even if that means dealing with a few pitying looks. Still now was not the tine to dwell on that so Bakugo quickly showered and changed into his gym kit, it was far too early to start cooking yet, so he decided to go out for a quick run.

As he ran Bakugo looked at the area. The morning sun hit the buildings making them look pink, and honestly Bakugo thought it was beautiful but if anyone claimed that he'd adamantly deny it. He'd always enjoyed the mornings, everything was calm and peaceful it was a great time for him to just exist and not have to worry about anything else. But usually if he was out at this time then it was not voluntarily so that was a nice change.

As he ran more and more he got lost in his own head more and more, thinking about replaying all the events of the past 48 hours and admiring all that had changed and even gotten better. He was mostly glad. Glad he was finally free from that pain, glad he was able to finally tell someone, and glad he finally had people who cared for him, not just Aizawa and Yamada but also the Bakusquad. But thinking about them soured his mood fast. They played a large part in this and he can't forget how he acted to them yesterday. They were just trying to be friendly. Kiri had been trying to make sure he was ok. Mina had spent the day near him incase he'd needed it, but not pushing him. Sero and Kaminari had been making jokes and messing around, trying to make things seem normal and cheer him up. It didn't pass him that they all hadn't been trying to get him to open up too much, just a few questions asking if he wanted to talk, not forcing him. And how had he repaid them all? By yelling at them and freaking out, he scared them as well if Kiri's look was anything to go off. But that wasn't right. They were so nice to him they didn't deserve that. He had to make it right. And to do that he had to be open to them. So he'd have to talk to them, explain everything. So he would, after school he'll get them all to the park and explain, they deserved that.

So with a new resolve Bakugo made his way back home to prepare for the day, not realising how long had passed as the clock struck 8am.

3rd Person POV

Shinso woke up like normal. Everything seemed the same. His annoying alarm waking him at 7:30. Getting up and ready, he scrolled Instagram liking all the cute cats until he was dressed and awake fully to head to breakfast. Walking out of his room he looked around, his parents would still be asleep, but Bakugo was likely awake which was a nice new addition. The boy wasn't as bad as he'd assumed. Although he came across as rash and violent, his actions could often be justified even if they were a bit extreme and since joining 1-A a few months back he had enjoyed the times he was able to chat with the explosive blond, so seeing his door open he hoped he may have a chance to chat. He walked to the kitchen, noting the shower wasn't running and made his way to the silent kitchen. As he entered and started his coffee, he noticed the lack of the other boy, but assumed he was sat eating his own food, and yet when he entered the other room a few moments later with his drink, he came across an empty room.

One thing to remember with Shinso is due to his past he was prone to quickly analysing a situation and jumping to conclusions so staring around the empty room he began panicking. He knew Bakugo was an early riser so him being awake was not a surprise but if he wasn't in here or in the bathroom where would he be? His door was open and Bakugo seemed like the sort of person who liked privacy so not there. Oh god if he liked privacy why would his door be open? Surely he would have wanted it shut at all times. What if he wasn't able to close if for some reason? Like if he had been taken? Or if he was injured and couldn't move? Oh god he could be laying there bleeding out and Shinso ignored him.

Not caring about being quiet, Shinso sprinted upstairs and slammed open the guest rooms door scanning the room searching for Bakugo or for signs of an intruder. Quickly he determed the empty room held no danger or clues and slumped slightly, realising his panicked state, and taking a few deep breaths before he felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly spun around coming face to face with his concerned dads.

'Shinso what's wrong?' Yamada calmly asked his, using his hand on the boys shoulder to move his between his parents.

'S-sorry I got panicked, couldn't find Bakugo.' Shinso's voice shook slightly as he tried to calm himself.

'Wait what do you mean find him? Is he not here?' that was Aizawa's voice as it rose a few pitches in fear. While the man learnt as a hero to keep himself professional in the face of dangerous situations, he was not so good when it concerned those he cared about.

'Well his dorr was open when I woke up and so I thought he was downstairs so I went to get coffee but he wasn't in the kitchen and so I checked in the living room but he wasn't there and then I started to get worried and thought something might have happened to him but then I remembered how private he is so thought he wouldn't just leave his door open and his door was so something must have happened so I came running to check and then he wasn't there and oh god where could he have gone wha-' shinso rambled as he started hyperventilating, but he was cut off by Yamada as he put his hand on both sides of his face and spoke softly.

'Shinso baby breath for me. Take a deep breath in.' Shinso shakily follows his words. 'very good and out. Very good well done. A few more times there we go. Shinso remember Bakugo is strong he'll be ok. He most likely popped out and will be back soon ok? Now how about we get some food and then if he isn't back by time we finish we can start looking yeah?' Shinso took a shaky breath and nodded so Yamada put his arm around him and lead him downstairs, Aizawa trailing behind.

Yamada may have been worried but he didn't show it. He knew his student was not one to sit still so if he had woken early it was likely he'd have gone out to run or do something else and the boy was strong so he would be safe and back in time for school... he hoped. Aizawa also knew this but was still convincing himself so stayed quiet.

So the small family, missing the newly acquired blond, sat and ate breakfast, all lost in there own thoughts until 8:05 when the door opened revealing the missing blond. The second he stepped in the house an angry and relieved Shinso stood infront of him.

'OI. Where the hell you been?' He practically yelled, something uncommon for the usually impassive boy, causing the blond to flinch slightly.

'I just went for a run chill.'

'No. Not when you completely disappear without telling us where your going.'

'Not like it mattered.'

'IT DOES! I was worried. You have people who care about you now you cant just do whatever you want anymore. We will worry about you.' Bakugou looked surprised at that, before guilt seems to wash over his features.

'Look sorry didn't meant to worry you. I'm fine just went for a run. And now I need a shower before school.' And with that he made a quick escape not looking back at anyone. Shinso just stood watching his retreating form.

'Shinso finish your food.' Aizawa commanded not unkindly and Shinso quietly did so.

After everyone had eaten and finished getting ready, the family made there was to school, Aizawa driving with Yamada in shotgun playing dj again, while the kids sat quietly in the back. Most of the drive went by without conversation until Shinso leaned over to Bakugo and spoke quietly so the other occupants couldn't hear.

'Sorry for yelling just worried.'

'Its fine my fault I shouldn't have worried you guys. I'll remember what you said in the future.' Bakugo didn't look away from the window but Shinso could see the promise in his eyes.

'Good. You have an actual family now no scaring them.' Shinso said in a joking tone but both knew the sentiment under it was real. Bakugo had a real family now. A family that really cared for him now, and would put there lives on the line for him but he'd do the same because these people and the guys in 1-A, although he wouldn't admit it, are his real family and he'd risk his lives for any of them.

Authors note

There we go some soft bois. I actually wasn't planning this but wanted more Shinso and it just happened so hope it was good.

I've had a idea to do some flashbacks from Bakugo and Shinso's pasts, how would you guys feel about that?

Also 1-A does not know about Shinso's past but does know that he lives with Aizawa, can't figure out how to put that in the story but its not that important just a little world building.

Please let me know your thoughts and any errors I love hearing from everyone!  
Have a good day :)


	7. Chapter 7

Panic attack warning

Language warning

I own nothing

Bakugo's POV

Everything seemed to be carrying on as if nothing happened yesterday. Bakugo noted as he walked into the classroom that everyone acted just as they always did, and that was such a relief, even if they were all still being annoying idiots. Even the Bakusquad were their usual selves, joking around, being loud and sharing one brain cell, but he wouldn't have it any other way. So with everyone being normal Bakugo relaxed and let the day pass by, that was until lunch.

He had sat down in his usual spot, surrounded by the Bakusquad as they talked animatedly about something or other he didn't care enough to listen to today, simply enjoying being in their presence and their carefree buzz. He sat relaxed thinking about everything and nothing until he picked up on a new voice coming from next to him, a voice he unfortunately recognised as Monomas.

"-ugo? Why are you coming in with Aizawa now? Your parents finally got fed up with your attitude?"

"Urgh go away monoma." Mina spoke up before he had a chance, and he smirked at the disgust in her voice.

"Awww do you need a girl to save you now too? Seems like the strong next number 1 is a bit pitiful at the that's nothing new. I mean who hasn't saved you recently?" Bakugo had to resist the urge to physically wiping that smirk off the other blond's face.

"She's being a good friend but you wouldn't know about that would you?"

"Ha more like pitying you. I mean you do deserve it at the moment just look at what you've gotten yourself into recently. Been so weak you got kidnapped, and then you were such a brat even your parents couldn't love you"

"The hell you on about man?" Kirishima spoke up but Bakugo barely caught it, already beginning to panic at the words oh so familiar.

" Awww has he not told his 'friends'? I suppose he never really saw you as friends, just someone to use. Well I'll be kind and tell you i suppose. He's stuck with that disaster of a teacher you have and that villainous classmate of yours, seems only reasonable he was kicked out to be stuck with such awful people, but who could blame his parents, he is awful after all. Unless the rumours are true, always thought Aizawa was a bit of a freak after hearing he was a fag, thought he might be into little boys as well." Bakugo saw red. He was fine with monoma's jabs at him, but no way was he getting away with insulting the people who saved him, his family. Quickly Bakugo stood up and grabbed Monoma by the collar, raising his feet off the ground.

"Don't you EVER insult them. They are so much better than you could ever be." By this point the whole hall was watching them, and Shinso had started making his way over from where he sat with Izuku but Bakugo noticed from the corner of his eye and gave him a subtle shake of his head to keep him away, which the other did reluctantly, still looking ready to jump in at any moment.

"Oh my seems someone wasn't taught how to speak to people. Maybe you would have been if you had been a good son, then your parents would have actually loved you enough to show you how people treat other humans, but you didn't deserve such nice treatment. And it seems you haven't even changed being here, still the hotheaded bully." Bakugo felt his face contort into mild shock before he could control it. "That's right, I know what you did to Izuku, the way you treated him, what you said to him, what you told him to do when you were in middle school, it was about a year ago when you told him to go to the roof wasn't it?. But I suppose that was ok, he was 'quirkless'. Meant he was worth less than you. But was he really? He's actually loved, cared for and wanted and what are you? A waste of power and space. You aren't worthy of being a hero. Maybe you should follow your own advice."

Bakugo couldn't hear anything around him, everyone was watching them he knew, everyone had heard what he said, but Bakugo couldn't think of a response to counter the boy. After all what he said was true wasn't it? He had acted that way and been treated that way, the question was how did he know. A glance over to Izuku told him he didn't tell him, the green head looked angrier than he'd ever seen him, he must have found out from somewhere else, but where? For now the panic was gone, covered by confusion and anger.

"How? How did you know about all that?"

"Well you see I came across someone…. Interesting over the weekend. Someone close to you with a lot of inside information, but he seemed to never like you, at least his anger when i mention you seemed to imply that. And oh was he angry, seems it wasn't just Izuku you were a dick to, but seems like it was everyone."

"Cut the crap and tell me."

"My my testy as ever aren't we? Well I suppose a name wouldn't mean much to you would it? Maybe you'd remember if I told you he was Your lacky. The one with the wings ring any bells? Oh did he have some stories to share. He told me all about how you acted, the way you thought you were mightier than anyone else, especially Izuku. You two used to be friends right? But the power really did go to your head. Oh how mean you were to him, you apparently made everyone hate him, scared the other kids so much they wouldn't stand up for him, let no one stand up to you. But that wasn't all he told me about. He was a great source of information just so I could use it to bring you down. He also knew some things about your home life."

Bakugo tensed but he couldn't speak to stop monoma as his heart rate rose beating loud in his ears, almost drowning the other boy out " You see he told me about how you'd not let anyone in your house. You would always try to stay out of the house but when you did you wouldn't take off your jacket for a few days afterwards. And you would flinch at sharp movements so you kept everyone at arm's he was smarter than you gave him credit for. But i suppose that's all speculation. I mean if it was true then the Great Bakugo would never let his parents get away with anything like that. Only weak, pathetic scum would have the people who are meant to love them unconditionally despise their existence and be cruel and as mean as they were .What awful things do you have to do to get to that point?"

Monoma laughed, the sound almost ear piercing in the still of the room. He shoved Bakugo hard in the shoulder and the boy fell to the ground too weak to fight back already fighting a losing battle to keep the memories down. "Seems they were right, you are pathetic,not even able to fight back when the truth has come out. There was one last thing I was told about. One thing that brings you back down to our humble level." Monomas smirk sent a shiver down bakugos spine and he wished then he could run but his mind was too gone to get his body to move, so he was stuck listening praying he would be stopped. "You see we all know quirks have a negative affect on people. And with such a strong one you seem to have no weakness at all. No backlash or anything. You seem to have the perfect power that is unstoppable. But that simply isn't true is it? Now let's show everyone that fatal flaw."

Bakugo didn't register monoma's hand moving before he felt his hearing aids being pulled off his head, as the world became distorted and too much. Now unable to realise what's going on around him as he struggled to breath and his mind lost the battle to stay in the present.

Stuck in his brain he remembered every time his mother called him weak, every time he was hit, every time he was forced to miss a meal for being bad, all of it came to the front of his mind and suddenly he couldn't breath. His throat felt tight and the more he tried to force his lungs to suck in air, the harder it seemed to be as the world began to grow blurry.

Breath breath. It wasn't working. Nothing was coming in. He couldn't breath. He was going to die. He was going to die. She was going to kill him. Lock him aways and stave him. Beat him to death. Leave him on the streets to die. Death. He was going to die. Die and not hear the world. Die without seeing his new family again. Die without telling his friends he loved them. .Die.

Suddenly he was trapped. Trapped in a familiar scent. A scent of coffee and hair jell. A smell he'd grow used to but wasn't sure what it belonged was a smell of comfort. Of his new family. Of safety. The smell of Mic. And then he had his hearing aids in again and the world came back at once. All noises. Everything going on. It was too much. Too many people moving around. Away? He thinks away but still too much. Too much. Must get away. Best way to get away is to hide. Hide in Mics top. SO he buried his head in Mics chest, listening to the mans slow heart rate and slowly relaxing. Relaxing enough to feel the vibratings in his chest indicating he was talking.

"- done Bakugo. Just like that, keep breathing. Your doing great well done"

He hadn't realised he had been breathing but he must have. But it was good. So he kept going. He kept breathing. Breathing along with Mic's exaggerated breaths for a few minutes until the older man spoke again.

"You ok now buddy?"

Bakugo couldn't bring himself to talk so he just nodded, but Mic didn't seem to mind much.

"Ok we are going to go somewhere more private. Would you prefer my office or Aizawa's?"

Bakugo pulled away slightly to free his hands so he could sign 'yours please.', it being a common fact that Mic used sign language regularly.

"Ok we'll go there now then you ready?" he nodded again and slowly got to his feet, with the help of Mic as he felt weak, before they slowly made their way to the office.

The pair sat in the office in silence for a while, Bakugo siping a coffee and Mic writing a few things down before there was a knock at the door, causing him to flinch a little.

"Come in." Mic called just loud enough for the people on the other side of the door to hear.

Aizawa and Shinso walked in closing the door behind them. Bakugo smiled slightly when Shinso sat on the chair next to him, a small gap between them to not crowd him but also close enough to offer his comfort.

"Ok we are going to need both to make a report on what happened officially soon. But right now we aren't your teachers. We are concerned parents and want to know what happened." Aizawa spoke in a comforting voice reserved for his family. Bakugo doesn't think he's ready to talk about it yet so when Shinso begins explaining it all he is thankful. He mostly drowns it out until the other reaches the point he went into his panic attack, then he is curious.

"- After that i just couldn't help myself. I walked over to Monoma and punched him in the nose. I think I broke it." Bakugo smiled at that image. " And he tried to punch back but I dodged and got him to the ground where I kicked him a few times, once in the head to knock him out. It was just after that one that you two came in."

"Well…. I'm proud as a parent for what you did. You'll probably get in trouble with the school for that." Mic commented, Aizawa nodding in agreement. Bakugo had to agree he was proud of him for getting a few good hits in, especially if he was able to knock him out.

"How are you holding up Bakugo?" Aizawa asked kindly, all eyes turning to him. The attention was a bit too much, causing Bakugo's heart to begin racing but he looked around at their faces and calmed down remembering these were people who really cared for him. Still as he opened his mouth no words came out, all sticking to his throat. Again he tried. And again, the beginnings of panic crawling up his throat before Mic's voice soothed him.

"Hey hey it's ok. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Or you can sign if that's easier."

'I-I didn't want everyone to know….. Hadn't told anyone anything….' He signed.

"Well i know it may not be the way you wanted them to find out but now that everyone knows you have nothing to fear. From the looks on the faces of everyone in 1-A and even some of 1-B they aren't going to let any of that happen to you again. They looked about ready to murder your mum. And I think Deku is leading that charge." Shinso commented and his words made Bakugo giggle a little.

"Right I need to go get the rest of your group to write witness statements, you two will need to as well but you can take your time with it. With everything that happened we should be able to get monoma expelled." Aizawa stood and made his way to the door, and Bakugo couldn't help feel slightly sad he was leaving so soon. "If you want i can excuse you from the rest of class for the day?

'Please.' Bakugo signed again, already planning to sleep the rest of the day.

"Sure. although you do need to talk to Nezu at some point when you're up to it due to something unrelated. We got a phone call from your mother yesterday and want you to decide where we go with it."

Oh god his mum. He didn't think she would actually be interested in getting him back. What if he was forced to go back. WHat if she took him oh god what if sh-

Suddenly there were hands on his shaking ones and Shinso's face was in front of his " We won't let her take you. You belong with us now." Bakugo relaxed. The confirmation was the only thing he needed to realise that he was truly with his family.

"Yes Nezu has agreed we will not let that happen and we are already working on the case with a detective. Now excuse me." Aizawa left.

Now he was calm again bakugo felt the exhaustion of the day hit him as he let out a large yawn, followed by chuckles from the rest of the rooms occupants, before Shinso took his now cold drink out of his hand.

"Get some sleep if you're tired. I'll be here when you wake up." Mic promised, and Bakugo knew the man wasn't lying. He was someone who could be fully trusted, so with a small smile Bakugo stopped fighting his drooping eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Update

Sorry, this isn't a chapter but a small update. I am not sure when the next chapter is going to be for this, I have the idea for it but I've had writer's block for a while now. I will hopefully be able to write more now we are out of school but I also need to find out what's going on with my exams (I'm meant to be doing A-levels) so that is taking a lot of my attention as well.

I'm going to try to post another MHA story in the next few days and try this one again soon. Thank you all for following so far hope I can get more to you soon.

Thank you and enjoy your day :)


End file.
